


He loves me, he loves me not...

by feonixfur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, daisies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feonixfur/pseuds/feonixfur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel watches some children plucking daisy petals and wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He loves me, he loves me not...

Castiel stood, unseen, as young girls sat in a field, and he watched as they named young boys and asked the flowers to interpret their feelings. The girls were plucking petals off of daisies and chanting “He loves me, he loves me not.” Castiel was curious about this ritual, as it was not something he had witnessed before, and he resolved to ask Sam about it later. Castiel watched the girls as they laughed and picked flowers for the rest of the afternoon, before flapping his wings and flying back to the bunker.

Both Sam and Dean were sitting in the kitchen, drinking a beer and laughing at something on the computer. Dean glanced up as the angel walked in, and flashed him a grin that lit up his face. 

“Heya Cas, Where’ve you been?”

Sam looked up and waved a hand in greeting before turning his attention back to the screen. 

“Hello Dean, Sam. I have been watching life and laughter. It was pleasant.”

Dean huffed out a small laugh before he stood and offered Castiel a beer. Castiel shook his head at the offer, and sat down with a puzzled expression on his face.

“Hey Cas, what’s up? something bugging you?” Dean looked slightly worried, so Castiel gave him a reassuring smile before answering.

“I witnessed something peculiar today as I was watching people.”

“Oh yeah? What?” 

Castiel saw Sam turn and pay attention to him as well, and Dean was practically leaning against his arm as they sat next to each other at the table.

“There were two young girls. They seemed like they were trying to perform a ritual for understanding emotions that involved taking petals off of a flower as they chanted. I was curious as to why they would do that.”

Dean started to laugh and stood up to get another drink saying, 

“This is on you, Sammy boy.”

Sam sighed, but he grinned as he turned to Castiel and explained that children on Earth had a game where they would take a flower, usually daisies, and each petal would stand for either no love, or all the love of the person in question. 

“…And the last petal left would hold the answer.”

Castiel pondered this for a moment before asking Sam if the ritual truly worked. Dean laughed again and said,

“It’s just a children’s game, Cas. It’s not a real ritual. C’mon. let’s finish the movie. You gotta see this, Cas, it’s awesome.”

Castiel acquiesced, and spent the rest of the evening with the Winchesters watching silly movies that Dean obviously enjoyed. He stayed until the boys said goodnight and went into their rooms. He then cloaked himself from sight and watched Dean in his room, prepping for sleep. He did this nightly, watching over the man he gave up heaven for, waiting until Dean fell asleep. For some reason that Castiel didn’t fully understand, he had to ensure that Dean’s sleep was devoid of nightmares. So after Dean fell asleep, Castiel would place a warding around his dreams, making sure nothing frightful or fearful would disturb Dean’s sleep. 

Tonight, as he was about to erect the warding, Dean started to mumble, and with a shock Castiel realized that Dean was actually praying to him in his sleep.

“Cas, you there buddy? I liked having you here today. It was nice. I wish, I wish…”

Dean was asleep. Castiel stood there, his hand near to Dean’s head, and he shook as he felt the longing through Dean’s prayer. Dropping his hand onto Dean’s head, he allowed his fingers to run through the short hair as he constructed the dream wards. Castiel did not care if the ritual was a children’s game or not, he had to know. After ensuring that the wards were in place, he lifted his wings and left the bunker. 

Landing in the nearby field, he searched until he found a patch of daisies. Picking one that reminded him of Dean - strong yet soft - he asked the question.

“Dean loves me?” One petal plucked.

“Dean loves me not?” One petal plucked.

Castiel went slower and slower, his hands starting to shake. Five petals left, three petals left. One petal left. Sam said the last petal would be the answer. Castiel bowed his head over the flower with a single petal left, and curled his wings around him. 

Dean was still sleeping as Castiel fluttered back into his room. He laid the single-petaled flower down on his nightstand before sitting in a corner, once more wrapped in his wings. He must have bumped something, because Dean was suddenly awake and sitting in a defensive posture. Dean relaxed immediately when he saw Castiel, and he started to rub the sleep from his eyes. 

“Geez, Cas, we talked about this, sleep watching, personal space, I mean, c’mon. What time is it anyways?”

Castiel did not answer, he just lowered his head behind his arms as he sat on the floor. Dean shrugged, and turned to look at his phone’s clock on his nightstand and froze when he saw the flower. Castiel watched him pick it up gently, and run a finger over the single petal left on the stem. 

“Cas?” Dean’s voice was low and gruff, and he didn’t look at the angel. 

“I had to know.” Castiel didn’t raise his head either. 

They both sat there, letting the moments tick by in silence. Then Castiel heard the bed creak and Dean was just there, kneeling next him, his hand lightly placed on top of Castiel’s arm.

“Cas, why did you have to know?” Dean almost whispered.

“I could feel such longing in you, it was pulling me. I had to know. I had to…” Castiel barely raised his eyes, nervous fear radiating from him. 

Dean looked at him again, and his hand moved from Castiel’s arm and onto his face; pulling it up and closer to his own, soothing the angel. 

“What did the flower say?” Dean’s voice was hesitant, the words coming slowly. 

Castiel watched Dean’s lips move before he placed his own hand over the one Dean was using to hold Castiel’s face. Tightening his grip and closing his eyes, Castiel answered.

“The last petal said you loved me…” Castiel’s voice trailed off, but he didn’t open his eyes. 

He couldn’t stand the thought of Dean rejecting him, but he kept his hand tightly around Dean’s, because he couldn’t stand leaving him either. There was silence, and Castiel’s shoulders slumped. He knew it: Dean was going to make him leave again. But then there was a soft touch on his face; a second hand. Castiel’s breathing became faster, he still couldn’t open his eyes, but he started to tremble. Emotions that he didn’t understand flowed through him and then everything stopped. There were lips pressing against his own. Soft, gentle, questioning almost; Dean was kissing him. 

Castiel’s eyes opened in surprise and his breathing stopped. Dean leaned back and looked at him, looking unsure of himself and very vulnerable. Castiel kept his tight grip on Dean’s hand, but used his other hand to caress the face on the man he gave up everything for; the man he loved. 

Dean stood up and pulled Castiel with him. Neither one seemed to want to let go of the other. Dean led Castiel to the bed before turning towards the angel and hesitantly stripping him of his coat and tie. 

“Cas, I know you watch me, I could always tell, but…” Dean could barely get the words out and Castiel instinctively gripped the hand he held tighter.

“Cas, would you stay with me tonight? Here, with me?”

“Of course, Dean.” 

They laid down on the bed slowly, carefully, until the emotions that Castiel couldn’t identify were causing him to shake. At that point Dean wrapped himself around Castiel, and held him close, pressing soft kisses along his jaw. 

The next morning Castiel was sitting on the bed waiting for Dean to wake up. He held the single-petaled flower in his hands reverently, not sure what to do with it, but unable to let it go. Dean’s hands were suddenly over his own, has Dean leaned against Castiel’s back, his chin on Castiel’s shoulder. 

“I never knew that thing worked.” Dean’s voice was light and joyful, and Cas rested his head against the man worth more than heaven itself.

“This flower is meaningful to me, Dean.”

Dean nodded, and carefully took it from Castiel’s hands. Standing up, he walked over to a large chest on the floor, opening it to reveal its contents. Castiel followed quietly, and looked down to see pictures of Dean and his mother, Dean and Sam, and he realized this was where Dean kept his most prized possessions. He smiled as he saw Dean take the flower and press it between two pictures, closing the lid softly.

“This flower is meaningful to me too, Cas.” Dean turned back to Castiel, and pressed his forehead to Castiel’s. He whispered,

“He loves me, he loves me, he loves me.”


End file.
